The Diabetes Research and Training Center awarded to Joslin Diabetes Foundation, Inc. in Boston, and its affiliated organizations, has now been active for 21 months. Core components are operating and will be increasing services to newly developing research projects. These Cores include Eye, Lipid, A1c, Education and Evaluation, Nutrition, and Data Management. A Morphology Core exists in the form of an ongoing consultative arrangement with a former Joslin pathologist. The Three Pilot/Feasibility Studies have been conducted. Youth I has been studying adolescent diabetics and their family interactions. Renal Metabolism completed most of its first year objectives, but progress has been temporarily halted. In its place, subject to Advisory Board approval, we will test the feasibility of using an open-loop insulin delivery system in difficult to manage insulin-dependent diabetics. The third project, Macro-angiopathy, has developed a change in strategy: subject to Advisory Board approval, studies of retrospective cohorts of insulin-dependent patients will be initiated. Summary Progress Reports describe personnel changes. Dr. George F. Cahill has requested termination of his role as Program Director effective April 1, 1980. The plan is that Dr. Robert F. Bradley, President of Joslin Diabetes Foundation, Inc., will serve as Program Director the remainder of the currently requested grant period.